


Маленький серый крыс

by JellaMontel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Каждый месяц мои друзья выбирались из замка под плащом-невидимкой Джеймса. Превращались в животных... Питер, самый маленький, свободно проскальзывал под ветвями Дракучей ивы и нажимал на узел, который обездвиживает её."<br/>ГП-3, глава 18.<br/>Канон, да. Но возникает вопрос: а нафиг?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький серый крыс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HP-Ficathon 2009 на АБ по заявке pupirishki:  
> Джен или историю с участием одного (любого) персонажа. Обязательное условие – наличие экшна, можно немного нравоучений и размышлений за жизнь.

Отбой.  
Тишина... какой уж она бывает в Гриффиндоре, нарушаемая то шорохом, то шепотом, то смешками.  
Но все равно считается, что это - уже тишина. Ночь.  
Медленно встает над Запретным Лесом луна.  
Слегка полноватый - нет, не жирный, просто уютно-мягкий-ласкательный - серый крыс, пискнув, соскакивает с кровати и выскальзывает в предупредительно открытую Вожаком дверь.  
Вожак и Второй - большие, они пойдут медленно, под мантией-невидимкой, а он - маленький, зато быстрый и юркий, и ему совершенно не нужно прятаться. Кого удивит прогуливающийся фамилиар? И другие фамилиары - ни настоящие крысы, ни коты - его не тронут.  
Потому что на самом деле он маг. И не какой-нибудь - анимаг!  
Поэтому он пройдет первым, если понадобится - вернется и предупредит о препятствиях, а потом пробежит остаток пути еще раз, разведает изменившиеся за прошедшие дни окрестности, где надо, пометит, где вкусно - слегка подгрызет, чихнет пару раз в зябкую осеннюю ночь и наконец доберется до грозной и такой большой-большой-страшной Ивы...  
А перед ней полненький серый крыс по имени Хвостик обязательно остановится.  
Сядет, поумывает усатую мордочку, ушки и за ушами, быстрыми, совсем даже не смешными, а красивыми и отточенными движениями сначала задней лапы, а потом обеих передних расчешет слегка подмокший мех на боку - к главному выходу этой ночи надо обязательно подготовиться.  
 _Стая_ смотрит.  
Конечно, прямо сейчас ровно половина его стаи еще только крадется по коридорам, сопя, пинаясь и наступая друг другу на ноги под мантией-невидимкой, но когда они наконец выйдут к Иве, Хвост должен предстать в лучшем виде.  
Он маленький, да.  
Но он быстрый. И смелый - он гриффиндорец.  
А еще он - да-да-да! - _нужный_.  
Не только, когда надо что-то разведать. Не только, когда доходит до мелких диверсий и тихих пакостей недоброжелателям. Он нужен сейчас, когда стая идет на помощь своему третьему, Волку, нужен в... почти в бою, попробуй-ка без драки разойтись с разозленной Ивой! - и нужен не для вреда, а для пользы.  
Поэтому он дождется, когда шаги, шорох и мальчишеское перефыркивание обозначат приближение его командиров, передразнивая, махнет туда-сюда длинным голым хвостом подбежавшему черному псу, пискнет утвердительно в ответ на тихое: "Давай, Хвост"...  
И - вперед!

Вперед - это повернуться, зафиксировать в сознании плохо различимую взглядом, но зато внятно пахнущую прежними метками Цель, быстро-быстро припустить к ней на коротких, но сильных и ловких лапках, потом затормозить, сжаться, пропуская перед собой заметившую его и первой хлестнувшую ветвь, прыгнуть... Еще в одном прыжке резкий взмах хвоста позволит извернуться в полете, избегая кошмарного удара следующей стремительно летящей ветви, крыс приземлится, пробежит еще ярд, снова взлетит над пошедшей бреющим веткой...  
Уклонение, перебежка, отчаянный писк догнавшего разум ужаса...  
И дрожащий перепуганный Хвост окажется в "мертвой зоне".  
Она у Ивы совсем небольшая. Но ему хватит.  
Перевести дыхание, оглянуться на ожидающую прохода стаю и ткнуть носом и лапками в единственную нужную точку, которая сделает страшного врага, способного одним ударом размазать его по пожухлой траве, всего-навсего деревом.

И все это Хвост делает.  
И минутой позже рядом с ним встает несолидно тявкающий Бродяга, и гладит-почесывает крысиную щеку медленный в пока еще человеческом виде Вожак.  
А серый крыс-анимаг Питер Петтигрю постукивает благодарно зубками, с правом победителя метит в очередной раз вход в тоннель и спускается вниз - снова первым.  
Следом за ним пойдут пес и олень. И он, такой маленький и смешной, будет знать, что нужен им и вполне себе ценен для стаи.

* * *

А потом настает день, когда Питер, гордый своей вновь небольшой, но все равно важной ролью в замысленной Вторым шалости, смотрит предвкушающе на тощую фигуру в поношенной мантии, пробирающуюся в после отбоя к Дракучей Иве. Фигура с опаской замирает в нескольких футах от зоны досягаемости гневно шелестящих ветвей...  
Маленький серый крыс привстает на задних лапах и аж зубами пощелкивает в азарте. Как-то оно вам - добраться до сучка, а? Без шустрого юркого Хвостика?  
Фигура достает палочку, прицеливается и левитирует к положенной точке небольшой камень.  
Мягкое "тумп" камня о дерево и грозная Ива сразу же замирает.  
И жертва проходит, а Питер Петтигрю остается глядеть на... на _это_.  
Небо, луна, неподвижное дерево на ее фоне... и не понадобилось - ни идущему, ни, значит, и стае никогда по-настоящему не было нужно - никого больше.  
Крыс растерянно моргает.  
Медленно опускается на четыре лапки.  
 _"Вот, значит, как..."_

Вот и вся твоя ценность, маленький Питер-Хвостик.

 

июль 2009 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
